Protecting objects from theft is a problem for both individuals and businesses. Certain items such as computers, video projectors, printers, and the like are common theft targets due to their high value and portability. Businesses and individuals may attempt to secure items from theft using a mechanical lock and security cable. However, this type of security is easily defeated by cutting the security cable and carrying off the protected item.
Another security measure utilizes security cameras to monitor high-value items. Although the security camera may attempt to capture an image of the person stealing the item, this security approach can be overcome by disabling the security camera or disguising the appearance of the thief.
Current security approaches, including those discussed above, have a common problem: once the item is successfully carried away from the location at which the security system is located, the device functions in a normal manner. For example, if a computer is stolen by cutting a security cable attached to the computer, that computer will function normally and contain the same data after it is activated by the thief at a distant location. This problem encourages the theft of certain items because thieves know that the stolen item will have value due to its ability to continue functioning normally.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.